Milky Way Geographical (Lightning Fervor)
Within the context of Lightning Fervor the Milky Way is politically diverse. These seperate polities exist typically within certain regions of the Galaxy. Basic Groupings of the Galaxy The Milky Way is a barred spiral galaxy. This from the perspective of Earth makes it relatively easy to identify and group portions of the galaxy. The Milky Way Galaxy comprises 4 Major arms and at least 2 minor arms. These arms extend out from the galactic core, which itself constitutes another major group of the galaxy. The most immediate groupings are the largest these being the Arms and the core. Further Divisions Beneath the largest divisions are the Galaxy are established by grouping star systems which are close together. The close, relative on a galactic scale, proximity of these systems coupled with relatively common FtL travel means these groups are often under the control of a single polity. Galactic Core This region of space is in the modern era little known. The Goa'uld do not travel here, and in fact the gravitational anomalies are considered dangerous to traverse for any civilization not possessing a technological parity with the Asgard. While not declared, as the Galactic core is rarely mentioned, and given the danger of travel, the Galactic Core falls under the control of the Aedra and Daedric powers. In ancient times Millions of years ago the Galactic Core served as a foundry for scientific minds of the Ayelied and Alteran. Following the First War in Heaven however and the down fall of the Ayelied, which resulted in Ayelied holdings falling to the surviving powers. The Daedra, Aedra, and Alteran Republic, the latter of which dominated the Sgittarius Arm, divided the Galactic core. Results of the Second War in Heaven Despite the consensus reached by the majority of all following the First War in Heaven no one was truly satified by the solution. The Second War in Heaven began as a direct result of dissatisfaction with the peace. Though the Second War in Heaven lacks the casualties of the Third it does mark the down turn in galactic civilization and the beginning of the Alteran withdrawal from the Galaxy. Following the end of the Second War the Galactic core is controlled by the forces of the Aedra and Daedra. It is not without its price though the Second War in Heaven has left all the galaxy devestated but countless facilities in the galactic core are left untended or booby trapped. In addition to these abandonned scientific faciliites there are the military assets that remain in the graveyards of the Galactic Core. Spiral Arms at a glance The Milky Way's Spiral arms are at a glance comprised of millions of terraformed habitable worlds. This is the result of the ancients' work in the galaxy. Sentient Life The Milky Way's most abundant sentient life are humans. Originally created by the Ancients millions of years ago for a purpose now since lost to the sands of time, even to those Ayelied and Alteran who survive in one form another, humanity populates the galaxy. Humanity is however not the only sentient species, while they are the most abundant there are countless other minor races which populate the galaxy, and of this number, though not all, many are spacefaring. This percentage however is not any sign of sentience assuring industrial society and spaceflight develop, rather it is because of the ruthlessness of the galaxy. Humanity Humans can be found all across the galaxy. They are the dominant, population wise, species of the Perseus, Sagittarius, and Centaurus arms of the galaxy, and common in both known minor arms and the Cygnus major arm. Cygnus Major Arm Of the four major arms of the galaxy the Cygnus arm has the highest populations of 'alien' life being dominant. This is not to say however that human life does not thrive. The Cygnus major arm houses several galactic powers who have been able to hold the Goa'uld at bay for tens of millenia dating back to the reign of Apep. Despite this the Goa'uld do have holdings in the Cygnus arm though the System Lords rarely bother with such out of the way domains. With such in mind however it leads to lesser goa'uld striking out in the region and can be a place of dispute between minor lords. The Cygnus arm is also a place of mystery for the humans of Earth, and is closest to the Galactic Hub. Sagittarius Major Arm Formerly dominated by the Alterans the Sagittarius Major arm is now, along with the Centaurus Major Arm, under the nominal control of the Theocratic Autocracy of the Goa'uld Empire. While this is true to an extent the Goa'uld are not a united a united Polity and are in fact a loose confederation of powerful fiefdoms, which typically ally together under common political or ideological goals. Notable Features The Sagittarius arm shares a vast border with the 'Perseus' Arm, which holds the Aedra and Daedric Empires. The Goa'uld System Lords are aware that the surviving Ancients are a powerful force, but the knowledge is forbidden from being passed on genetically, and access to the Perseus Arm is tightly controlled by the System Lords. As the Alterans once dominated this Spiral arm the Goa'uld have exploited the commonly found ruins of the Alterans for their owns purposes. Amongst these cities is the former Alteran city Vis Uban Category:Lightning Fervor Category:Universe